Dinner at Home
by littlegirl99
Summary: He had spent years trying to keep the families apart but when he gets invited to his cousins house for a whole family Thanksgiving  Dinner he can only thing of the worse is to come. Yaoi, Mpreg, and family drama. Sounds like fun!


Summary: He had spent years trying to keep the families apart but when he gets invited to his cousins house for a whole family Thanksgiving Dinner he can only thing of the worse is to come. Yaoi, Mpreg, and family drama. Sounds like fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be pretty much the same but with more boy on boy action that will make it rated M for mature ;)

A/N: got this idea while eating today. Had to write it out. Anyway enjoy and happy thanks giving.

XXXXX

Neji let out a sigh looking at the invitations that his cousin had sent out again this year. Hinata sent one out every year tying to get the family together but he was sure no one ever went. Their family wasn't what people would call happy.

"Babe what's that?" Neji put the invitation under the pile of junk mail before turning to his husband who had entered the room.

"Nothing just junk." Neji said kissing Shikamaru on the lips as the Nara got closer.

He let out a breath as Shikamaru shrugged and turned away picking up their five year old son who ran up to greet him.

Neji watched them play together before putting his hand on his swollen stomach. He was more than ready to get this one out of him. It would be their second child and their first daughter most likely the last child they would have.

"Hey you ok?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji looked at him and smiled. "Yes just fine." He sat down on the couch next to the Nara holding their child.

"You know Hinata called me." Shikamaru said.

Neji snapped his eyes to the letter under the junk mail on the table on the others side of the room. "Oh?"

"She wanted to know if we got her invitation." Shikamaru looking at their son. "You know she wants us to go." He smiled at his son. "You know Hikaru, Akira will be there."

Neji glared at Shikamaru as Hikaru turned to look at him. "Akira! Come on can we go?"

Neji turned away. "I don't think it's a good idea." Neji said. He put his hand on his stomach again getting an uneasy feeling. "You know how I feel about them."

Shikamaru sighed letting Hikaru go. "Go play."

"Are we going or not?" Hikaru asked.

"Will you go." Shikamaru said giving him a look.

Hikaru sighed. "Troublesome." He said walking away.

Once he was out of the room Shikamaru turned to look at Neji. "Neji I'm sure you can put all of that behind you."

Neji turned to glare at him. "My uncle kicked me out of my house for being gay. You were there when it happen. I'm sure you couldn't of forgotten."

"Of course I didn't forget." Shikamaru said cupping Neji's face. "It was when we moved in together."

"Not by my choice….I had nowhere else to go."

Shikamaru looked at him hurt. "Oh so you didn't want to move in with me."

Neji blushed. "I didn't mean it like that."

Shikamaru smiled before kissing him again. "Neji you have to get over this. You've noticed that he has been trying to get in contact with you. Maybe he wants you to say sorry."

"Or maybe he wants to do something worse to me."He looked down at his stomach thinking about everything that could go wrong if he went to see his uncle. He looked up when Shikamaru put his hand on his.

"I would never let anyone hurt you guys." He kissed him on the lips before rubbing his stomach. "I'll keep you safe but you have to give me a reason too."

Neji sighed putting his head on Shikamaru's forehead. "Wouldn't you rather we stay safe at home where you only have to keep me safe from spiders."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Not when I already told Hinata that we would go."

Neji snapped back to look at him. "You did what!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Neji please calm down."

Neji tried to get up to yell at Shikamaru while he was standing but he only when red with embarrassment when he had to get the Nara's help to stand up. Once he was on his feet he glared at him. "How could you?"

"Really Neji you are still mad?" Shikamaru asked running his hand through his hair.

"Yes I am." He walked past the Nara towards their bed room. "How could you say yes to us going when you didn't even talk to me?"

"I didn't think you would be so upset with us going." Shikamaru sighed. He put his hand around him and kissed him on the neck. "I really am sorry. I'll do anything if you stop being mad at me."

Neji stood there moving his head aside to get Shikamaru better access to his neck. "Anything?"

"Anything." Shikamaru whispered nibbling him on the ear.

"Fine. I'll call your parents."

"W-what?" Shikamaru watched as Neji moved to the phone picking it up and dial. "Wait why are you calling them?"

"To invite them of course. Wouldn't want just my side of the family to be there right. I mean Hikaru should know everyone who is a part of his family. Right?"

Shikamaru looked at him before sighing."Fine. You win."

"We don't have to go?" Neji asked hopeful.

"No you can call my parents." Shikamaru said shaking his head. "Troublesome."

Neji sighed dialing the number. He was hoping this would of won him the family free thanksgiving.

XXX

"This is a bad idea." Neji said as he sat in the car looking straight ahead.

"You've been saying that the whole trip." Shikamaru pointed out. "Can we at least go inside? I don't want car to die."

"We could take it to the shop." Neji looked at him. "I'm sure we can have whatever snack they have left out for costumers for our Thanksgiving dinner."

"Candy for dinner?" Hikaru asked from the back seat. "Sounds good to me."

"I thought you wanted to see your cousin?" Shikamaru eye balled his son from the driver seat in the review mirror.

Hikaru shrugged. "I could always call him."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "What did you offer him?" He looked at Neji who was giving him an offended look.

"What are you trying to say? I bribed our son to agree with whatever I say. Do you believe that Hikaru?" Neji turned to look at Hikaru.

"Nope not at all." Hikaru said shaking his head.

Shikamaru sighed before honking his horn making them all jump. Neji looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting their attention." He honked it longer before Neji knocked his hand away.

"Don't do that. We still have time to leave."

"And go where Neji?" Shikamaru asked. "A closed down car repairman?"

"He's got a point mom." Hikaru said.

"Traitor." Neji growled.

"Hikaru!"

They looked to see a blond boy opening the door. Hikaru smiled getting out of the car to run to his cousin.

"To late." Shikamaru said.

"Damn you." Neji said.

Shikamaru opened the door as Naruto came out." Naruto."

"Shikamaru you made it!" Naruto went over hugging Shikamaru. Neji got out of the car as Hinata stood at the door way.

"Akira put on a coat." Hinata said.

"Neji you came too."Naruto said as Neji moved around the car. "Wow you're huge."

Neji's eye twitched and Shikamaru put his arm around him."It's good to see you too Naruto."

"Neji-niisan I'm so glad you came." Hinata said hugging him.

"Hinata. I'm happy to see you as well." Neji said hugging her back.

Shikamaru hit Neji on the head as Hinata lead Neji into the house. "Ow what was that for."

"Don't mention his weight. I thought you would learn that form Hinata." Shikamaru said moving to go in the house.

"No I forgot." Naruto said following them.

"Your house is as beautiful as I remembered." Neji commented as he looked around.

"Yet you are the only thing glowing." Neji looked to see Sasuke Uchiha standing up and putting his beer down.

His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited him." Naruto said as he bounded over. "Yep Sasuke, Lee, and I were watching the game as Sakura and Tenten were in the kitchen."

"Lee?" Neji blinked before the door to the kitchen opened.

"By the Stars!" Lee yelled as he entered running straight to Neji and hugging him. "By nine month pregnant friend it has been so long."

"Hello Lee." Neji said as Lee pulled away before picking up Hikaru.

"And you Hikaru how have you grown?" Lee said excited as ever.

"Lee-san!" Hikaru cried out. "Can you teach me some of your moves?"

"What for you're still be as weak as ever?" Neji turned to look at Lee and Tenten's daughter Yakimo stood at the door way. Her arms crossed as the pre-teen stared at his son. He narrowed his eyes feeling over protected of his son. He only calmed when Tenten put her hand on her daughters head.

"Play nice now."

"So I suppose your son is here as well." Neji said looking at Sasuke who gave him a cocky smirk.

"What do you expect?" Neji sat down on the couch, with the help of Shikamaru to much of his dismay. He then started a glaring contest with the Uchiha. The long time rivalry still between them since high school." He's out side."

"Come on Hikaru." Akira said.

Hikaru looked at Neji. "Go." Neji waved his hand.

Shikamaru chuckled as Sakura passed him a beer before sitting on Sasuke's lap. "I thought this was a family thing."

"But aren't we family." Lee said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "A high school family."

"All this speak of high school wants makes me want to get out the year book." Sakura said giggling.

"Please don't. "Neji said shaking his head.

"To late for that." Tenten said as Hinata put a year book down on the table.

"Oh man." Naruto said opening the book.

Neji shook his head as they went to their school picture. "Look at you Neji."

"Looking like the Ice Princess." Sasuke said giving Neji a smirk.

"You wanna say that again." Neji growled.

"Now now." Shikamaru said.

"Aw Shikamaru." Sakura pointed to the nerdy picture of the Nara boy decked out in braces and thick glasses. "When did you get over this."

"Two years ago." Neji joked. Shikamaru gave him a smile. It looked as if Neji was finally calming down and enjoying it.

"What you guys already started." They looked up to see Choji and Ino, a baby in Ino's hand.

"Aw." At once the girls were over Ino looking at the baby girl. "She's so beautiful."

"I know." Ino said. Giving them a smile. "I would like you all to meet Nisha."

"A real doll you got there Choji." Shikamaru said hugging his best friend.

"Thanks." Choji said. He then hugged Neji. "It's good to see you Neji."

"You to Choji." Neji said sitting back.

Ino smiled at him. "You look ready to pop."

Shikamaru sighed. She really didn't know what to say at times. "Why don't we get to this game?"

"Now you are talking Nara." Sasuke said.

"That's are signal to get to the kitchen. "Sakura said.

"Neji you want to come." Hinata asked.

Neji looked at her before sighing. He stood up proud that he could do it by himself before going in the kitchen.

"So Neji's is nine months pregnant?" Lee asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "It's going to be a girl."

"Congratulation man." Naruto said.

"I think girls are harder to raise." Sasuke said. "You have to worry about guys like us going after her."

"You mean guys like you?" Choji said chuckling.

Shikamaru smiled chuckling as well. So far this dinner had been going well. For once he wasn't regretting his decision for coming here. He took a drink of his beer before he heard what sounded like yelling.

"Oh boy." Naruto said.

"Sounds like the family is here." Lee said. "Right Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stood up and went to the door to see his parents. "Mom, Dad."

"Shikamaru look at you." Yoshino said. "You are skin and bones. Has that husband of yours been feeding you at all. " She shook her head. "I always that you would do better with that Temari girl."

"Mom." Shikamaru whined.

"What do you expect?" Shikamaru turned to look at Neji. "I'm eating for two. I mostly rely on Shikamaru to find food for himself."

"That's my son." Shikaku said patting him on the back. "Neji are you ready to-"

"Pop." Neji finished for him. "Yes I am." He put his hand on his stomach going to Shikamaru side. He forced a smile to Yoshino. "Very nice to see you."

"Neji….your glowing."

Shikamaru moved aside to let them in. "The women are in the kitchen."

"Are you trying to say that I belong in there?" Yoshino asked.

"Oh will you just go women." Shikaku said.

Shikamaru sighed closing the door. Neji put his hand on his chest." It isn't too late for us to go. I can fake labor."

"Really." Shikamaru said. "I'm not the one who is going to be asking to leave."

"Really." Neji rolled his eyes before waddling away. Shikamaru could help but smile. He loved to watch Neji walk away when he was so ready to give birth. It always made him laugh to see the Hyuga prodigy to be waddling around like that. He really did see how it could look cruel to be laughing at his husband but he couldn't help it.

He started to walk away when there was a knock on the door. He turned and opened the door to see Hanabi and Konohamaru. "Well, look at you two."

"Shikamaru you're here." Hanabi hugged him.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Does that mean Neji is here too?" Hanabi asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "In the kitchen."

Hanabi rushed away to the kitchen. Konohamaru chuckled. "Really you have him in the kitchen. Aren't you worried that he may eat everything thing."

Shikamaru looked at him before hitting him on the head. "You asked for that."

"Aw come on."

They went to the living room where the others were the boys were."Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled hugging his young friend.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru said.

Sasuke sighed. "Can't you guys do this somewhere else?"

"Shut it teme." They both said.

From the sound in the kitchen the same thing was going on with Hanabi in Hinata." How are your classes?" Hinata asked.

"Good." Hanabi said. "I'm just happy to be home." She turned to look at Neji and Hinata. "I'm so happy to have to family together."

"Not everyone is here yet." Neji said rolling his eyes putting his hand on his stomach rubbing it in circle.

"Father has forgotten all of that." Hanabi said.

"Is it ok if I don't believe you?" Neji asked. He picked up some stuffing popping it in his mouth. He went to eat some more when Yoshino popped him in the hand. He turned his glare on her.

"Save some for dinner." Yoshino said. "Or your spoil your dinner."

"How can I spoil my dinner when I'm feeding a baby as well?" Neji asked.

"You never know." Yoshino turned to help with the potato's.

Neji turned away in his seat to watch the ladies cook. There wasn't much he could do when he hated to stand. He was pretty much just sitting around. He stood up. "I'll be back." He headed to the back door where he stepped on the back porches to watch the children playing. Any other time he would be afraid that they would be to rough around Yakimo but it seemed to be the other way around. Hikaru, Akira, and Sasuke and Sakura's son Shizuo were in a pile as Yakimo sitting on top of them.

"Please be gentle Yakimo." Neji said as he sat down.

"Of course Neji-san." She said as she stood up and picking up the ball. The boys chased after her. Hikaru ran up to Neji.

"Are you ok mom?"Hikaru asked.

"Of course." Neji said. "Just…need air from your grandma."

"Grandma and grandpa are here?" Hikaru asked.

Neji blinked kissing his son on the forehead. "Sometimes I wonder if you are Shikamaru's son."

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru crossed his arm. "Uncle Naruto tells me all the time how I act just like dad but with your self determination."

Neji smiled. "I suppose that is how it is."

Hikaru smiled before the window open. "Neji dinner is ready." Hinata said.

"Dinner guys." Neji said as he stood, with the help of Yakimo this time. It was really getting old."

They went into the house and to the very large dining room with the equally large dining table. When Neji stepped into the living room he saw that they were joined with Chouza, Inochi, and also his uncle. He sucked in a breath look at his uncle.

"H-Hiashi-san."

Hiashi turned to look at him. "Neji."

Shikamaru stood up going to Neji's side. "Hiashi-san it is very nice to see you again."

Hiashi stared at the two of them before Hinata got between them. "Why don't we sit."

They all sat down with the kids at the kiddy table. Neji let out a breath grabbing Shikamaru's hand. "You still want to be here. Now that he's here."

"Neji nothing will happen."Shikamaru said.

"How do you know?" Neji asked. Shikamaru cupped his face kissing him before turning to the table.

""I'm so glad every could be here."Hinata said once every settled.

"Only you could do this Hinata." Lee said raising his glass. "Why don't we toast this."

Everyone raised their glass. "To Hinata."

"I hope we aren't too late."

Neji and Shikamaru turned to the door to see Temari and her brothers.

"Temari?" Shikamaru asked. He then turned to Neji. "You really want to leave this bad."

"I didn't invite her." Neji snapped back.

"I did." Yoshino said.

"Oh women." Shikaku said shaking his head.

Neji let out a breath rubbing his stomach. He was beginning to really hate being here.

"Mom…what were you thinking?" Shikamaru asked.

"I saw no harm in asking your old friend to join us here." She said. "Your other friends are here as well."

"You saw no harm in this?" Neji growled. "Are you going crazy?"

"Neji?" Shikamaru said. "Calm down."

"Yes can we please calm down." Lee said.

"This is about giving thanks remember." Tenten said.

Neji put his hand on his stomach as Temari and her brothers found a seat at the table. The food was passed out before everyone was silently eating. Neji picked at his food not feeling hungry as he did before.

"So Shikamaru how have you been?" Temari asked.

"Fine." Neji answered for him.

"Remember your manners now Neji." Hiashi said.

That made Neji's eye twitched he put down his fork. "My manners. You want me to remember my manners."

"Neji." Hiashi warned.

"You have some nerve to tell me to mind my manners when you kick out your own nephew for being gay. Tell me where someone learns that in manner class!" Neji yelled.

"Neji please don't." Hinata said.

"No he needs this." Hiashi said. He put down his fork. "I understand that you are angry at me. I see no reason for you not to be. I did kick you out but that was before I had a chance to…accept it."

Neji looked at him. "A-accept it?"

Hiashi nodded. "That's why I came today. After all these years I felt it was time to ask for your forgiveness."

Neji stared at his uncle. He wanted to be forgiven. He didn't know what to say. Nobody knew what to say.

"Pass the gravy?" Naruto asked making everyone look at him.

Neji grabbed Shikamaru's hand feeling tears in his eyes. Everyone started to talk after that. Some about Naruto breaking the silence with a stupid comment.

"Always for the dramatic Hyuga." Temari said.

Neji glared at her opening his mouth when he gasped looking down. "I…I think my water just broke."

"Come now Neji." Shikamaru said. "Dinner is almost over. Is there really a point for faking your labor."

"I'm not faking." Neji said moving back his chair to show Shikamaru his soaked pants. At first Shikamaru was frozen before he stood up .

"Ok, ok don't panic."

"What a Thanksgiving miracle." Lee said as everyone started to panic and talk at once. "An old family gets back together while a new family gets bigger. Let's take a picture."

"Lee!" Tenten said trying to stop her husband from getting a camera.

Shikamaru helped Neji outside only to find his car blocked in. "Damn it Konohamaru."

"What?" He asked. "How was I suppose to know Neji was going to give birth today?"

"You can take my car." Choji said. "It's on the street."

They headed to Choji's SUV. They got in and Choji started it when the passenger door opened. Naruto climbed in.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"What I want to come. "Naruto said.

"Then take your own damn car." Choji said.

"God." Neji said squeezing Shikamaru hand with his contractions.

"Let's just go." Shikamaru said.

Choji started the car when the back opened. Lee climbed in with Konohamaru and Sasuke sliding into the seat next to Shikamaru. "What are you guys doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"We can't miss this." Lee said.

"Yeah we all have been to each other's birth." Konohamaru said.

"No one has to miss if you don't fucking go." Neji yelled.

Choji nodded starting the car and driving away. He turned the corner. "Wait where are you going?" Lee asked.

"I'm taking the east high way." Choji said.

"Easy highway?" Lee asked. "That's crazy. At this time it will be backed up."

"Ahhh!" Neji squeezed Shikamaru hand. The pain shooting though him increased.

"He's right." Sasuke said. "Go west instead. That hospital is closer."

"I agree with Choji." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto." Choji said.

"Well you can't drive so what do you know." Sasuke said.

"Just GO!" Neji yelled.

"Guys lets go somewhere." Shikamaru said. "I don't think my hand can take anymore."

Choji did an extreme U turn going west and zooming down the streets when suddenly. They all sighed when they heard sirens." You have got to be kidding me."

"Choji don't stop." Sasuke said.

"Are you kidding me?" Choji asked. "I have to stop."

"If you stop I will kill you." Neji warned.

Choji looked at him before biting his lip. "Sorry." He pulled over quickly. The police officer came out and to their car.

"You know how fast you were going?" The cop asked.

"Sorry but my friend is giving birth. " Choji said. "Can you please let us go?"

Neji screamed again putting his hand on his stomach resting his head on Shikamaru 's chest. The cop looked at him. "You are the guy that can get pregnant I heard of you."

"If you don't let us go I will shove my FOOT up your ASS!" Neji yelled.

The cop blinked before moving back. "Go right head."

Choji nodded before driving off.

XXX

Shikamaru sat down in the waiting room as Neji was giving birth. "Choji really nice driving." He said.

"Thanks." Choji said. "You should of saw me when Ino gave birth."

"Don't talk about me behind my back." Ino said as the ladies came in with the kids.

"You guys made it." Shikamaru said.

Hinata sat down next to him. "How long has he been in there?"

"A few hours." Shikamaru said.

"Dad." Hikaru said making Shikamaru look up. The nurse came out and Shikamaru rushed to him.

"Iruka what is the news."

"You have a healthy baby girl." He said. "You can see here."

Hikaru rushed in with Shikamaru. Neji was laying down with the baby in his hands. Shikamaru went up to him. "Neji."

Neji looked up at Shikamaru. "Hey."

Neji looked tired and ready to pass out. Hikaru climbed on the bed. "Is this my baby sister?"

Neji nodded giving him a weak smile. "I need you to watch over her as you grow up."

"Of course." Hikaru said.

Shikamaru picked up her before kissing Neji on the face. "She's beautiful."

Neji smiled before the others came in.

"Neji how are you?" Lee asked.

"Tired." Neji said. His voice leaving him.

"I would bet. Giving birth and all. "Sasuke said.

Neji smirked. "I would love to see you doing it."

Sasuke smiled. Lee held up a camera. "Let's take a picture."

He handed it to the nurse as Shikamaru climbed on the bed with Neji. He laid his head on Neji's. "So are you happy that we went?"

Neji chuckled. "Well it helped induce labor."

Shikamaru smiled.

"Ok say Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" They all said before the picture was taken.

"So what's her name?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I know. Call her Lee." Lee said.

"Shut up Lee.

XOXOXO

Happy thanksgiving everyone one! I hope you like this.


End file.
